Warga
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Kilka scen z życia woźnej. Historia zawiera parę psot, trochę praktycznego sprytu, młodocianą miłość i typowe, dziecięce okrucieństwo.


Ten fanfk dedykuję joreth! Wszystkie pochwały za pomysł należą się jej. Osobiście uważam, że ukrywa się w nim wielki potencjał i mam nadzieję, że nie rozczarowałam moim wykonaniem.

Oddany mi pomysł nosił tytuł roboczy "Z pamiętnika woźnej". Ten tekst nie ma takiej formy. Możecie się spodziewać, że kiedyś nastąpi prequel, sequel lub spin-off tego fanfika, który będzie dłuższy, bardziej epicki i w formie wspomnień właśnie, ale do tego potrzeba więcej przygotowań a chciałam zabrać się za listę życzeniową czytelników.

Joreth skomentowała "Wielkie większego początki" naprawdę dawno temu.

Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba!

* * *

Motoko westchnęła i pokręciła głową nad dzieckiem stojącym przed nią. Całe oddziały ANBU ścigały tego jednego, małego demona i nikt nie raczył dostrzec, że to oznaczało, że ma jednak sporo talentu do przyszłej pracy. Nie. Jak na shinobich, wszyscy oni cierpieli na zdumiewającą tendencję do widzenia tylko tego, co chcieli zobaczyć.

– Monument Hokage? – powiedziała w końcu. – Naprawdę? – Bezczelne stworzenie kręciło młynka palcami i roztaczało aurę czystej niewinności. Nikt nie dał się temu zwieźć. Motoko wyciągnęła z wózka wiadro pełne środków czystościowych, wrzuciła do niego kilka szmat i wyciągnęła w jej stronę. – Proszę, Iruka-sensei cię przypilnuje.

Gdy wracała do domu, miała wrażenie, że jeśli zmruży oczy wystarczająco mocno, jest w stanie dostrzec jasny kształt na czubku głowy Pierwszego Hokage.

* * *

Choć niektórzy twierdzili, że jest starsza od samej wioski, Motoko miała w rzeczywistości jeszcze kilku żyjących bliskich.

– I wtedy ten kupiec próbował z nimi walczyć. Oczywiście przegrał z kretesem. Każdy z nas służy krajowi, jak tylko może – powiedziała jej siostra cioteczna. – Ale wolałabym, żeby cywile nie pchali się, gdzie ich nie trzeba. – Jej mąż odchrząknął. – Och, wybacz, kochanie! – powiedziała, kładąc jej rękę na dłoni. Udało jej się nie wyrwać z tego uścisku. – Nie to miałam na myśli. Wiesz, że uważam twoją pracę za ważną dla przyszłości Konohy, prawda?

– Oczywiście – powiedziała rozsądnie, sięgając po filiżankę. – To jak radzi sobie wasz syn po awansie?

Jej siostra cioteczna się rozpromieniła.

– Och, widzisz, był ostatnio na tej misji do…

* * *

– Dobrze, że nie możesz się powielić – powiedziała Motoko. – Ja nie będę zmywać tej sztucznej krwi.

Dziecko otworzyło jedno oko i zerknęło na nią ze swojego miejsca na podłodze. Atrapa noża poruszyła się lekko, gdy się wyprostowało.

– I naprawdę nie pomyślała pani, że to atak wrogich shinobich? – spytało z nadzieją. – Ani przez moment?

– Naprawdę – powiedziała spokojnie i wyciągnęła w jej stronę szmatę. – A ta krew sama się nie wytrze.

* * *

– Mam już dziewięć lat – jęknął Sasuke. – Nie musisz mnie dłużej odprowadzać, Itachi!

Starszy z braci zauważył ją pierwszy.

– Pani Motoko – pozdrowił ją, pochylając lekko głowę. Rozpromieniła się, słysząc, że dalej pamięta jej imię.

– Witaj, Itachi! Dobrze cię widzieć – powiedziała, podchodząc do nich po wyrzuceniu worka pełnego śmieci. – Jak ci idą misje?

– To to samo, co zwykle, prawdę mówiąc. Ochrona ważnych osobistości, czasem jacyś bandyci, nic specjalnego. Ale Hokage chce, żebym za parę lat zajął się drużyną geninów.

– Jak wspaniale! – pochwaliła wesoło. – Tylko uważaj, dzieci w tym wieku to straszne urwisy. – Uśmiechnęła się w stronę dziewięciolatka, który patrzył gdzieś w bok. – Idziecie do domu?

– Ja idę. Itachi może sobie znaleźć coś innego do roboty, zamiast mnie niańczyć – mruknął Sasuke, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i nadął policzki.

– Nie bądź nieuprzejmy – zrugał go. – Będę cię odprowadzać nawet, gdy zostaniesz jōninem. Popatrz na Naruto – wskazał ręką chłopca, idącego ze rękę ze swoim tatą. – Sam Hokage znajduje czas, by po zajęciach zająć się swoim synem.

– Ale on jest samotnym ojcem, który boi się o bezpieczeństwo jedynego dziecka – powiedział takim tonem, jakby prowadził wykład. – I jest osobą zwiększonego ryzyka, będąc potomkiem samego Hokage. I jest trochę siusiumajtkiem – dodał po chwili namysłu. Itachi klepnął go lekko w tył głowy. – No, co! Jest!

– Ja też dbam o twoje bezpieczeństwo – powiedział odrobinę skonsternowany. – I uwierz mi, rodzice nie chcieliby, żeby coś ci się stało. Prawda, pani Motoko? – zwrócił się do niej z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Oczywiście – potwierdziła ciepło. – Pamiętam dobrze małą Mikoto. Obdarłaby Itachiego ze skóry, gdyby coś ci się stało – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Ona bardzo cię kocha.

Sasuke machnął ręką.

– Są nas dziesiątki. Kto by chciał porywać mnie?

– Z pewnością więcej ludzi niż mi z tym komfortowo – powiedział Itachi, nim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. – No, braciszku! Idziemy.

* * *

– Twoi rodzice uczyli się tu, gdy już miałam te posadę, wiesz? – powiedziała w zamyśleniu. – I nie pamiętam, żeby psocili tak jak ty.

– Pewnie nie robili tego w ogóle – powiedział mały demon. – Oni mają kije… No, sama pani wie.

– Twój tata rzeczywiście był bardzo poważny – potwierdziła w zamyśleniu, nie zwracając uwagi na jej język. – On i jego brat trzymali się blisko ze sobą i nigdy nie sprawiali kłopotów. Twoja mama czasem rozmawiała ze mną, gdy siedziałam w szatni. Ma całkiem cięte poczucie humoru. Bardzo ceniłam te chwile. Spróbuj się lepiej zachowywać, nie chcę, by Iruka-sensei musiał ich wzywać na rozmowy.

– Postaram się tak nie psocić, naprawdę – powiedziała cichutko. – Po prostu chciałabym, żeby… ktoś zwrócił na mnie uwagę.

– Może zaprzyjaźnisz się z Sasuke? – przyszło jej nagle do głowy. – On też ma dużą rodzinę i czasem czuje się zapomniany.

– To nie o to chodzi… Chciałabym, żeby zwrócił na mnie uwagę ktoś konkretny.

– Ach – westchnęła ze zrozumieniem. – Obawiam się, że w tym ci nie pomogę.

– Po prostu. On jest taki wspaniały. I jego tatą jest taki człowiek. I podobają mu się inne dziewczyny. Czuję, że nie mam szans. Nie jestem w stanie nawet sprawić, żeby zauważył moje istnienie – powiedziała, przybita.

– Nie jestem pewna czy to jest najlepszy sposób, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

– Pewnie ma pani rację – powiedziała smutno.

– Co sprawiło, że się nim zainteresowałaś? – przyszło jej do głowy.

– Jest taki dobry i miły. Pomógł mi, gdy inne dzieci mnie prześladowały. Podziwiam go. Nigdy się nie poddaje.

– Może spróbujesz zachowywać się tak jak on? – zapytała niepewnie. Nie wiedziała czy to dobry pomysł. Ale oczy dziecka przed nią zabłysły.

* * *

– Rany, widziałeś dziś Warę? – spytało jedno dziecko. – Wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle. Ta wielka plama na jej fartuchu! Mam nadzieję, że ja się tak nie zestarzeję.

Motoko przystanęła. Była oczywiście świadoma, jak dzieci o niej mówią. Nigdy nie była pięknością. Posiadała ogromnie widoczną wadę, jaką była obwisła dolna warga i one w typowym dla siebie okrucieństwie nie wahały się tego dostrzec, wytknąć i zamienić w wyjątkowo przykre przezwisko.

– Hej, wy! – odezwał się nagle zupełnie nowy głos. – Skończcie tak mówić albo p-podam wam wasze t-tyłki na tacy!

– Spływaj! – odpowiedziało drugie dziecko. – Będziemy mówić, jak nam się podoba.

– W takim r-razie p-przygotujcie się. Byakugan!

Wyjrzała zza rogu ze zdumieniem.

Hinata Hyūga wbiła jednemu dziecku dłoń w szyję a drugą w brzuch. Upadło na kolana. Małego Inuzukiego podcięła i usiadła na nim.

– O-odszczekaj to – powiedziała.

Motoko uznała nie bez satysfakcji, że jej rodzice byliby z niej dumni, gdyby mogli to zobaczyć. Ojciec za walkę a matka za grę słów.

– Dobra, dobra, tylko zejdź ze mnie – powiedział chłopiec. – Rany, nie sądziłem, że masz to w sobie – odparł z uznaniem, kiedy już wstał.

Gdy się otrzepywał a drugi chłopiec jęczał, że go boli, Motoko coś tknęło i spojrzała w drugą stronę.

Na końcu korytarza stał Naruto Uzumaki. Zatrzymał się najwyraźniej wpół kroku i wpatrywał w rozgrywającą z boku scenę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Miała nadzieję, że widział całość.

* * *

– Och, młody Guy! Dzień dobry! – powiedziała, niosąc świeżo zakupione kredy do akademii.

Przystanął.

– Dzień dobry! – odparł entuzjastycznie.

 _Nie ma pojęcia, kim jestem, prawda?,_ pomyślała.

– Powiedz czy dalej wyzywasz Kakashiego?

Słysząc to, wypiął dumnie pierś.

– Oczywiście! – potwierdził z mocą. – Aspirujący wojownik potrzebuje zdrowej rywalizacji, by się rozwijać. Mamy wszelkiego rodzaju pojedynki.

– Tak? – spytała uprzejmie.

– Papier, kamień, nożyce, bieg przez wioskę, kto wyprowadzi więcej psów, kto po zjedzeniu surowych ziemniaków będzie miał mniejszą gorączkę, kto zdejmie więcej kotów z drzew. Tylko trzeba je tam wcześniej powrzucać, co nie zawsze podoba się właścicielom. Kto celniej trafia kunaiami a kto shurikenami – wyliczał, nieświadomy genialnego planu, jaki zaczął kiełkować w jej głowie.

– Powiedz – powiedziała chytrze. – A myślałeś kiedyś o wyzwaniu go na sprzątanie?

Następnego dnia miała akademię wyczyszczoną tak jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. W tym wyzwaniu Guy zdruzgotał swojego przeciwnika. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że walkowerem. Obito przyszedł, żeby się pośmiać i obydwaj zajęli stacjonarne punkty na podłodze. Nawet Rin wpadła na chwilę, by dać im trochę jedzenia na wzmocnienie, które wręczyła natychmiast Guyowi, gdy zobaczyła, jak się mają sprawy.

Wszystko błyszczało. Szkoda, że inni nie mają w sobie takiego wszechstronnego ducha konkurowania. Motoko zaczynała doceniać wiosenny ogień młodości czy jak tam się to nazywało. Kto wie, może Guy zostanie kiedyś Hokage?

* * *

– Pani czasem rozmawia z Hinatką, prawda? – spytał Naruto. Był wesołym połączeniem blondu i zieleni i boleśnie przypominał jej swoją mamę. – Czy ona nie wydaje się pani trochę dziwna?

Cała sympatia z niej wyparowała.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedziała oschle.

– To znaczy – zmieszał się. – Ona ciągle jąka się, rumieni i mdleje. Ale te wszystkie dowcipy są genialne. I jest też całkiem słodka, no.

Motoko natychmiast zmiękła. Była niebezpiecznie bliska poklepania go po głowie.

– Myślę, że po prostu jej się podobasz – powiedziała, jednym płynnym ruchem wyrzucając obiekcję co do zdradzania cudzych sekretów przez okno.

– Co też pani mówi? – zdumiał się nie na żarty.

– Wierzę, że zaczęło się, gdy uratowałeś ją przed jakąś bandą dzieci.

– Co? – podrapał się po głowie. – Ach, ale to było wieki temu!

– A, więc podobasz się jej od wieków – odparła spokojnie.

– Ha, w sumie zawsze chciałem ratować księżniczki. Dziedziczka wielkiego rodu to chyba wystarczająco blisko, prawda? – spytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem. – Dziękuję, pani M. – Ukłonił się teatralnie.

– Nie ma za co? – powiedziała niepewnie, zastanawiając się, za co się jej dziękuje.

Ale Naruto już znikał za rogiem.

* * *

Hinata zamachała jej ręką i zawiązała swój nowy ochraniacz na szyi.

Pewnie obiecywała sobie, że będzie ją odwiedzać. Dzieci czasem to robiły. Motoko wiedziała, że wkrótce o niej zapomni, ale to nie szkodzi. Uśmiechnęła się i odmachała jej, ciesząc się, że jej się udało. Patrzyła, jak podbiega do Naruto i łapie go za rękę.


End file.
